Loyauté
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Alors qu'elle quitte Ecclesia pour sa dernière mission, Shanoa pense à la trahison qu'elle vient de subir.


**Disclamer:** Castlevania ne m'appartient pas.

**Loyauté**

Shanoa jeta un dernier regard à Ecclesia. Les contours de l'imposante bâtisse étaient dessinés par le clair de lune. C'était ainsi que la jeune femme la connaissait le mieux. Les missions qu'on lui confiait la faisaient souvent revenir après la tombée de la nuit et ses entraînement se déroulaient toujours après le coucher du soleil car la plupart des créatures qu'elle devait affronter étaient nocturnes.

Les sentiments de Shanoa s'affrontaient et se mêlaient tant et si bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus les distinguer. Douleur. Colère. Peine. Trahison. Nostalgie. Et ce n'était que les plus présents d'une liste bien plus longue.

Elle peinait à quitter son ancienne demeure du regard. Son cœur se brisait un peu plus à chaque instant. Elle finit par réussir à lui tourner le dos. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis commença à marcher, s'éloignant du lieu où elle avait grandi et cru être aimée.

Elle secoua la tête, chassant cette dernière pensée. Elle avait été aimée. Seulement, pas par autant de personnes qu'elle le croyait. Barlowe, son père d'adoption et mentor, avait voulu la sacrifier pour Dracula. Albus, son frère de cœur et d'armes, malgré ce qu'elle avait cru, avait toujours voulu la protéger, même au détriment de tout ce qu'on lui avait appris à Ecclesia.

La jeune femme continua de marcher, s'enfonçant dans la sombre forêt qui entourait Ecclesia. La colère l'envahit. Cette sensation, si forte, la fit vaciller, elle qui avait perdu l'habitude de ressentir. Les origines de ce sentiment étaient multiples. Elle avait été d'une loyauté sans faille. Prête à tout sacrifier – même sa vie – pour la cause qu'elle défendait. Malgré toutes ces années d'entraînement acharné, de lutte contre le mal, elle n'avait pas réussi à percevoir la menace qui planait sur elle telle une épée de Damoclès.

Ses pensées firent naître en elle une rage telle qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle utilisa son pouvoir. Un sabre apparut dans chacune de ses mains. Elle les portait à bout de bras, traçant deux lignes parfaitement droites sur le sol. Un mouvement vif à sa gauche attira son attention. Elle se retourna, les sens aux aguets. L'obscurité de la nuit lui cachait presque tout ce qui l'entourait. Cependant, elle vit les feuilles d'un buisson frémir avant qu'un monstre ne se ruât sur elle. Elle eut le temps d'anticiper l'attaque. Lorsque la créature sortit de sa cachette, elle la décapita. Le corps s'écroula avec un bruit sourd. Shanoa se figea, alerte. Elle entendait d'autres bruissements, apercevait des ombres et sentait le sol trembler sous de lourds pas. Elle ne pouvait dénombrer les créatures qui voulaient se jeter sur elle mais elle était sûre d'une chose: c'était la première fois qu'il y avait autant de monstres si près d'Ecclesia.

Elle lâcha ses armes qui disparurent, ayant perdu leur source d'énergie. Elle baissa la tête, ferma les yeux et respira profondément, cherchant à retrouver le calme qui faisait d'elle une guerrière hors pair. Sa rage s'effaça jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Ses yeux se rouvrirent, reflétant les rayons de lune qui parvenaient à se frayer un chemin à travers l'épais feuillage des arbres.

Un monstre, fait d'écailles et de plumes, se jeta sur elle. Une hache apparut dans les mains de la guerrière. Grâce à son élan, elle put lui couper la tête d'un seul coup. La mort de cette créature fut comme un signal: tous les autres monstres se ruèrent sur elle. Le reste du combat ne fut qu'un ballet de crocs, de griffes et d'armes. À chaque fois que Shanoa battait un monstre, elle changeait d'arme, comme pour se les réapproprier toutes. Elle avait utilisé chacune d'entre elles deux fois quand les rangs ennemis se réduisirent. Il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de monstres. Elle utilisa ses pouvoirs élémentaires pour les éliminer. Quand plus le moindre monstre ne respirait autour d'elle, elle permit à la tension de la quitter. Ce combat acharné avait éclairci ses pensées. Elle savait quoi faire à présent.

Ayant un objectif auquel s'accrocher, sa démarche se fit plus sûre. Elle continua sa route à travers la forêt. Au bout de quelques minutes, une branche craqua. Shanoa fit un pas sur le côté, évitant de justesse les griffes acérées d'un loup-garou. La bête lui lança un regard empli de haine. Shanoa utilisa un Glyphe pour se transformer en Black Panther. Devenue mi-humaine mi-féline, elle distingua plus nettement la créature tapie devant elle, prête à bondir. Si sa transformation troubla son ennemi, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il demeura un instant en face d'elle, la jaugeant. Puis, après l'avoir minutieusement examiné, il bondit. Ses réflexes permirent à Shanoa d'esquiver toutes les attaques et de lui donner de nombreux coups de griffes. Finalement, le loup-garou s'écroula, vidé de son sang. Sans lui jeter un seul regard, Shanoa continua sa route. Elle conserva sa forme alternative pour avancer plus rapidement à travers la forêt. Elle finit par quitter le couvert des arbres. Malgré les heures qui étaient passées depuis qu'elle avait quitté Ecclesia, il faisait toujours nuit. Elle releva la tête. Loin devant elle se dressait la silhouette imposante du Château de Dracula, baigné dans la lumière de la lune. La guerrière reprit forme humaine. Elle se tenait droite et fière, les yeux fixés sur le château. Car, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, c'était toujours son objectif. Albus et elle s'étaient entraînés si durement pour l'atteindre... Elle devait renvoyer Dracula dans son sommeil éternel avant que ses monstres n'envahissent le mondeet ne le plongent dans une nuit éternelle.

Shanoa leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé.

-Je te jure que j'y arriverai, Albus, murmura-t-elle. Tout ce qu'on a accompli ne sera pas vain.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le château. Sûre d'elle, elle reprit sa route.

**Fin**


End file.
